


Прихоть

by Naonolvi



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M, Out of Character, Rating: PG13, Romance, Slice of Life, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naonolvi/pseuds/Naonolvi
Summary: Порой чужие прихоти нам дорого обходятся.
Relationships: Alucard/Integra Hellsing
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Прихоть

Это была самая тяжелая и самая пренеприятнейшая встреча в Министерстве обороны Великобритании. Собрание тянулось почти три часа, на протяжении которых узкий круг посвящённых, состоявший из чванливых господ, мусолил один и тот же вопрос: как организация на службе у Её Величества, призванная сокращать число жителей ночи, напротив, поспособствовала появлению еще одного вампира. Главу Хеллсинга отчитывали как маленького ребенка и тыкали носом в пустяковую, на ее взгляд, проблему. Это даже проблемой назвать было сложно. Новоиспеченный вампир – офицер Виктория Серас, несмотря на трусливость и беспечность, оказалась на редкость полезным и трудолюбивым бойцом. Но заносчивые министры и генералы считали, что Интегра Хеллсинг утратила способность крепко держать поводок, раз ее ручной вампир нарубил дров, обратив единственную выжившую полицейскую в себе подобную. Их обвинения и слова жалили подобно гадюке, чей яд расползался по всему телу, прокрадывался в мысли и просачивался в нервы длинными и вязкими периодами, затягивающимися, как дурной сон.

– Вы и ваша организация начинаете терять наше доверие, – раздраженно стуча пальцами о гладкую столешницу, проговаривал – уже не в первый раз – долговязый мужчина с седыми волосами и морщинистым лицом. Это был генерал Джонатан Миллер – человек весьма старой закалки. Он всегда недолюбливал Интегру и был убежден, что молоденькие девушки априори не могут занимать высокие должности, носить знатный титул и принимать непосредственное участие в судьбе великой страны. Пожилой вояка бульдожьей хваткой вцепился в случившийся инцидент и намеревался доказать присутствующим, что сэр Хеллсинг неспособна грамотно управлять столь мощной организацией.

– Довольно много времени высокопоставленные лица Великобритании уделяют рядовому офицеру полиции, – раздраженно произнесла Интегра, хмуря тонкие светлые брови.

– Эта девушка уже не простой офицер, сэр Хеллсинг. Она – вампир, – возразил другой генерал, поднимаясь с места и грозно смотря на оппонентку.

– По итогу операции мы имеем количество свидетелей и погибших намного превышающее допустимые цифры, – добавил мистер Ларри Эттвуд. – Все последствия – сфера вашей ответственности, – этот мужчина был давним другом и компаньоном Джонатана Миллера, поэтому считал делом чести помочь товарищу утопить наследницу легендарной семьи в позоре.

– Сейчас Виктория Серас состоит на службе организации Хеллсинг и вносит большой вклад в наше дело, – отмахнулась леди.

– Судя по вашей реакции, пополнять штат вампирами – дело обыденное. Может быть, вы и сами уже перешли на сторону нечисти? – язвительно усмехнулся Миллер.

– Это было бы непростительным кощунством, – горячо подхватил Ларри Эттвуд. – Поговаривают, что вы регулярно поите вампира своей кровью, чтобы не терять власти над ним. И откуда нам знать, может, он давно вас укусил и подчинил своей воле.

Внешне Интегра была полностью спокойна и безмятежна, но сидела пораженная, застыв без движений и понимая, что все эти ответственные чины несут откровенный бред.

– Господа, я полагала, что сегодняшнее собрание созвано для решения определенной проблемы, но не для обмена сплетнями. Если цель встречи крылась в последнем – я не желаю учувствовать в этом и, пожалуй, отправлюсь домой, у меня много дел, в отличие от вас, – процедила сквозь зубы леди Хеллсинг, обводя взглядом присутствующих. – Много пустых и бессодержательных фраз было сказано сегодня, однако результат операции налицо: моя работа выполнена, деревня зачищена от упырей и вампира, утечки в СМИ не произошло. Рыцари круглого стола и королева никаких претензий не имеют. Но вы все же остались недовольными и готовы из кожи вон лезть, чтобы дискредитировать меня. Вы мне надоели до тошноты, – подытожила Интегра с надменным видом.

– Кажется, вы забываетесь, сэр Хеллсинг, – возгласил генерал Миллер.

– Я так не думаю, – резко ответила леди, смотря ему прямо в глаза.

– В вас говорят незрелость и неумение нести ответственность за свои поступки, – проронил Джеф Конорс. Педантичный и очень скользкий тип. Вещи на этом человеке были тщательно вычищены и отглажены, осанка – как по линейке, и хитрый взгляд дополнял образ. Он не раз был замешан в крупных государственных хищениях, но на преступления многими были закрыты глаза, потому что связи и влияние этого мужчины давали совету множество привилегий.

– Вам ли говорить об ответственности, мистер Конорс, – оскалилась Интегра.

– Ах, эта пылкая юность, – отшучиваясь, посмеялся над ней военный.

– Я не раз говорил, что сэр Интегра слишком юна и неопытна для выполнения такой работы, – вновь подключился к разговору мистер Миллер.

Гнев кипящей волной накрывал девушку. Этим старикашкам доставляло редкое удовольствие промывание каждой ее косточки, а гуляющие о ней слухи они с упоением поедали за ланчем.

– Я питаю глубочайшее презрение к каждому пребывающему здесь, но по долгу службы была вынуждена бросить все дела, приехать на другой конец Лондона и выслушать этот фарс, – заговорила Интегра, поднявшись с места и направляясь к двери уверенной и гордой походкой. – Я несколько часов слушала ваши глупые догадки обо мне. И если верить слухам – должна была бы давно приказать своему вампиру прострелить вам головы, – девушка непринужденно улыбнулась. – Но вынуждена вас огорчить. Я этого делать не собираюсь. Это ли не показатель зрелости? – последние слова леди припечатала, выйдя из кабинета и закрыв за собой дверь.

Стылое небо над городом спешно затягивалось свинцовыми тучами, готовыми в любой момент излиться ледяным дождем. Густо засаженная деревьями и кустарником пригородная дорога, по которой медленно катил автомобиль, погружалась в вечерние сумерки. Под колесами авто тихо хрустел асфальт, усыпанный опавшей листвой, а желтые фары теплым светом вырывали из теней женский силуэт.

Первые быстрые капли осеннего дождя застучали о лобовое стекло, когда фигура девушки застыла на месте, заставляя автомобиль затормозить. Порыв ветра, поднимающий с земли пестрые листья и пыль, холодной струей просочился под тонкую ткань белой рубашки, заставляя леди резко вздрогнуть. А затем, в завораживающем танце подняв в воздух ее длинные светлые волосы, с шумом и гулом скрылся в высоких зарослях. Дождь набирал силу, а низкие и угрюмые тучи с каждой секундой все больше и больше сливались с землёй потоком холодного ливня. Мощные струи стучали по асфальту, природному ковру из веток и листьев на обочине и звонко барабанили по крыше автомобиля. Воздух моментально наполнился прохладой и землистым запахом.

Интегра запрокинула голову к небу, подставляя лицо под ливневый душ. Капли обжигали нежную кожу холодом, сливаясь со слезами. В этот вечер леди Хеллсинг позволила себе плакать, сама точно не понимая, что помогло эмоциям вырваться на свободу: то ли накопленная за долгие годы усталость, то ли уже наполовину пустая бутылка виноградного Бренди. Иногда она разрешала себе быть беззащитной, потому что за маской железной леди стояла женщина, с юности лишенная любых девичьих радостей и слабостей. С двенадцати лет ей пришлось взвалить на себя непосильную для подростка работу. Пока ее сверстники решали уравнения, волновались перед тестами, влюблялись и катались на велосипедах, доставшийся в наследство вампир учил ее твердо держать в руке пистолет, а дворецкий помогал разбираться в военной документации и прочем бумагомарательстве.

– Проклятые старики, – прошептала девушка.

Поднеся к губам горлышко бутылки, наполненной янтарной жидкостью, Интегра сделала два щедрых глотка и поморщилась от обжигающих горло ощущений. Воспоминания о прошедшем собрании хлесткой пощечиной били по лицу. Они играли на нервах, как на чувствительной скрипке. И сегодня, как никогда, ей хотелось бить в набат – снова и снова, умоляя, взывая, уговаривая небезразличного ей мужчину: прими меня, утешь меня. Смахнув прилипшие к лицу пряди волос, леди Хеллсинг повернулась в сторону авто и, прищурив покрасневшие от слез глаза, всмотрелась на место водителя. Но яркий свет фар, подрагивающий из-за частых капель, лишь ослеплял, позволяя рассмотреть лишь мелькающие движения включённых дворников.

Автомобиль продолжительно просигналил. Швырнув недопитую бутылку куда-то в кусты, Интегра твердым шагом направилась к машине, наступая в уже появившиеся лужи. Насквозь промокшая ткань рубашки стянула плечи и прилипла к груди, просвечивая и выдавая незатейливый рисунок нижнего белья. С волос стекали капли дождя, а нос слегка покраснел, сигналя о том, что леди Хеллсинг не на шутку продрогла. Рывком открыв пассажирскую дверь и отбросив вглубь салона лежавшие на сидении очки и пиджак, госпожа с невозмутимым видом уселась в автомобиль.

Сидевший за рулём брюнет, одетый в черный костюм, хмыкнул, окинув спутницу оценивающим взглядом.

– Заболеешь, – словно эхо раздался голос Алукарда.

Каждый раз он отказывался понимать прихоти хозяйки, но, в конце концов, всегда уступал и выполнял их. Даже сегодня, когда взвинченная после собрания и не желающая никого видеть Интегра прогнала водителя и, вызвав вампира, велела отвезти ее домой, а на половине пути решила пройтись пешком, чтобы проветрить мысли.

В ответ на резонное замечание девушка лишь шмыгнула носом.

– Что же дальше, госпожа? Что прикажешь? – улыбаясь, спросил вампир. Ситуация казалась ему до безобразия забавной. – Всю ночь тут просидим?

– В твои обязанности не входит задавать вопросы, – устало отозвалась она, не отрывая взгляда от стекла автомобиля, по которому сплошным потоком стекала вода.

– В последнее время в мои обязанности входит только одно, – тут же среагировал мужчина. – Я, конечно, не жалуюсь, но ни один Хеллсинг не эксплуатировал меня подобным образом.

– На что ты намекаешь, слуга? – отозвалась Интегра тоном голоса, лишенным всякого выражения.

– Смертных и слабых солдат ты отправляешь на опасные задания, гарантируя им верную погибель, а я уже несколько недель отсиживаюсь в особняке, исполняя твои личные капризы и пожелания, – ответил вампир, буравя взглядом девушку.

– Ты имеешь что-то против моих капризов?

– Мне откровенно все равно: убивать ли упырей, исполнять ли желания моей хозяйки – все это для меня главное удовольствие.

На несколько секунд салон автомобиля объяла тишина, позволяя услышать негромкую мелодию, которую напевал разошедшийся ливень.

– Значит, у нас это взаимно, – ответила, наконец, Интегра. – Я тоже закрываю глаза на твои прихоти. И, в отличие от тебя, получаю за это выговор, потерю доверия и обвинения в государственной измене.

Граф слегка приподнял одну бровь, выдавая наигранное удивление.

– Не я приволокла в дом еще одного вампира, – ответила Интегра на его реакцию.

– Кажется, госпожа ревнует своего слугу, – откинувшись на сиденье и запрокинув голову, сквозь смех проговорил мужчина.

– Замолчи, Алукард! У меня большие проблемы из-за твоей дракулины, – сконфузившись, выпалила леди.

– У тебя, – повторил вампир, не реагируя на ее просьбу. – Не у кучки старых и напыщенных идиотов, не у организации Хеллсинг, не у Её Величества, а только у тебя, госпожа.

Девушка замолчала. Конечно, она простила Алукарда за то, что он пару недель назад принес на руках безжизненное тело Виктории и отрапортовал о том, что обратил ту в вампира. Но жизнь бок о бок с той, которая теперь хвостом бегала за ее слугой, и случайные моменты их гармоничной близости затрагивали в Интегре какие-то потаенные струны, до которых еще никто не дотягивался. Именно поэтому в последние дни она – не вполне осознанно, конечно – старалась держать вампира максимально близко и надолго рядом с собой. Скрывать свои мысли от графа было бесполезно: он чувствовал хозяйку на расстоянии, улавливал малейшие колебания и изменения ее дыхания или сердцебиения, тонко ощущал ноты гнева или радости в настроении, а порой закрадывался в мысли и читал ее, как открытую книгу.

– Какая же ты собственница, Интегра, – самодовольно улыбаясь, продолжил вампир. – Каждый Хеллсинг боялся, что потеряет надо мной контроль или что я подниму бунт. Ты же без страха смотришь смерти в лицо на поле боя, но боишься, что я буду принадлежать другой женщине, – королю нечисти непременно захотелось вытянуть это признание из своей хозяйки.

– Прекрати нести чушь и отвези меня домой, – приказала леди, осознав, что слуга давно понял природу ее необычного поведения.

– Слушаюсь, моя госпожа, – проговорил Алукард, хищно сощурив алые глаза.

Автомобиль быстро погнал по дороге, прорывая занавес сильнейшего ливня. Колеса резали лужи, а лобовое стекло ловило тугие плети проливающейся воды. Интегра, скрестив руки на груди, виском прижалась к запотевшему стеклу. Ее лицо бороздили думы, а в голове гнездились мысли.

Вампир утопил педаль тормоза в пол, когда за кронами деревьев показалась крыша высившегося особняка Хеллсинг.

На вопросительный взгляд хозяйки он поддался вперед, опершись одной рукой на сидение, на котором сидела Интегра, другой рукой притянул ее за затылок к себе, соединяя их губы в поцелуе. Алукард целовал ее напористо, агрессивно, с нажимом, кусая мягкие губы, так что по подбородку девушки извилисто побежали капли горячей крови, падая на мокрую рубашку и расплываясь маленькими кляксами. Столь желанная и драгоценная хозяйская кровь еще больше раззадорила вампира. Это был далеко не первый их поцелуй.

Едва Интегра попыталась отстраниться, хватка мужчины стала еще жестче – он был хозяином положения. Ей оставалось лишь успевать дышать. Сладко. Тяжело. Воздуха не хватало... Но Алукард продолжал кровавый поцелуй, не желая отпускать свою леди. Его рука, отпустившая затылок девушки, уже блуждала по телу, повторяя изгибы тела и волнуя сознание. Внутри Интегры кипели страсти, которые не могли найти выхода. А для вампира упоительным было чувствовать ее кровь на своих губах, улавливать запах желанной женщины; близость и влечение, которое зарождалось где-то глубоко внутри нее. Ощущать, как бешено колотится человеческое сердце, как ее самообладание с каждой минутой все выше и выше поднимает белый флаг, и она отдается во власть вампира.

Наконец, нехотя прервав поцелуй, Алукард перетянул хозяйку на свою сторону, усадив к себе на колени. В это время девушка жадно хватала ртом воздух, пытаясь успокоить дыхание. Насквозь мокрая одежда, залитые жаром и желанием щеки, перепачканные в собственной крови губы, широко раскрытые голубые глаза – все в ней было прекрасно.

– Кровь тебе к лицу, госпожа, – сделал комплимент вампир, слизывая остатки крови с уголка женских губ. – Из тебя получилась бы прекрасная дракулина.

В ответ ему прилетела звонкая пощёчина.

– Но тебе же понравилось, и отрицать это бессмысленно, – в глазах графини вампир читал недоверие и стыд.

– К чему все это, Алукард? – твердо спросила леди Хеллсинг.

Девушке было горько думать о том, что король нежити пошел на это только для того, чтобы отвлечь ее от недавнего разговора о Серас.

– Мне так захотелось. Пусть это будет моей прихотью, за которую тебе не придется отчитываться в министерстве, – с самым серьезным видом ответил граф. Это, и вправду, были самые чистые и откровенные эмоции с его стороны.

– Порой мне кажется, что я слишком многое тебе позволяю, – отозвалась Интегра, перебирая края красного атласа, туго затянутого на шее вампира. – Не надо было тебе разрешать этого.

– Конечно, не надо было, – согласился мужчина. – Продолжим? – края его губ поддернула клыкастая улыбка.

– Да, – не думая, ответила Интегра.

Брюнет видел в ее широко распахнутых глазах тихое ожидание. Уверенно протянув руку, он пальцами провел линию по изящной женской шее, плавно спускаясь, прихватил уголок галстука и потянул вниз, развязывая узел. В этот момент его лицо было безмятежным, а движения безукоризненно мягки. Его госпожа – заворожено затаив дыхание – наблюдала за действиями вампира. К ее щекам от каждого прикосновения и пристального взгляда все ярче приливал румянец. Предвкушение и желание волнами разливались по телу. Девушка подняла руку и провела ладонью по холодной щеке Алукарда, тот, чуть повернув голову, ответил на ласку, быстро поцеловав ее руку. Нечеловеческое обоняние тут же уловило легкий запах алкоголя и табака.

Его руки соскользнули вниз, вытягивая из брюк края мокрой рубашки. Пуговицы расстегивались быстро – в такт стучавшим по железному корпусу автомобиля проливным каплям. Когда с последней было покончено, вампир стянул деталь гардероба с гибких плеч, заставив молодую хозяйку ещё больше поёжиться от холода, и прижался губами к тонкой пульсирующей венке на ее шее. По телу пробегали разряды электричества каждый раз, когда она ощущала на коже холодное вампирское дыхание, вереницу коротких поцелуев или лёгких укусов, в которых умещалось невесомое послание о том, что слуга был нестерпимо голоден. Сегодня девушка была на редкость послушна, мягка, податлива всем его действиям и отзывчива, как мелодичный инструмент в руках виртуоза.

Интегра вплела пальцы в чёрные как смоль волосы и сжала в кулак, чувствуя, что руки вампира заключают её в объятия и с силой прижимают спиной к рулю автомобиля, отчего тот предательски засигналил.

– Да ты вся замёрзла, госпожа, – протянул граф, отстраняясь от девичьей шеи и приближаясь к ее лицу.

– Алукард.... – обрывистым шёпотом отозвалась девушка. – Мне кажется, если ты сейчас остановишься – я пущу тебе пулю в лоб, – договорила она, видя адскую бездну в кроваво-красных глазах.

– Будет непростительной глупостью с моей стороны, – вызывающе усмехнулся тот, жадно смотря на леди и почти рыча, вцепился в нее губами. Скорее не целуя, а доказывая свое право собственника. Интегра с шумным вздохом приняла этот поцелуй и обняла мужчину. Его язык скользил по припухшим губам, обводя оставленные им же ранки, касался ее языка – веля девушке отзываться с такой же страстью. В свою очередь руки вампира, отпустившие желанное тело, прошлись по спине, огладили и чуть сжали грудь, затянутую дорогим бельем, вызывая трепет в теле госпожи. Сам Алукард, отвечая на легкие поглаживания ее рук, чувствовал, как в обоих разгорается безмолвный огонь. Но внезапно он прервал череду поцелуев, заставив пальцы девушки замереть на ремне его брюк.

– Должен предупредить, что нас заметили твои же солдаты из внешней охраны периметра особняка, – медленно сказал вампир.

В салоне воцарилась тишина. Эта новость вызвала в голове главы организации Хеллсинг целую вереницу ужасных мыслей, а в глазах мелькнуло нечитаемое чувство усталости.

– Один приказ – и я убью их, моя графиня, – вампир перешел на шепот и, приблизившись, поцеловал Интегру в висок.

– Обойдемся без жертв, Алукард, – отозвалась госпожа бесстрастным, невыразительным тоном. – Не хватало ещё убивать своих же людей ради минут грехопадения.

– Тогда тебе понадобится это, – вампир вытянул из темноты автомобиля пиджак леди Хеллсинг и набросил ей на плечи. – А продолжить можно и дома, – он кивнул в сторону особняка. Дьявольская улыбка оголила белые клыки, а в красных глазах застыл азарт. Несмотря на всю противоестественную внешность, этот кровопийца был невероятно привлекательным. Больше шести футов сплошного мужского обаяния, которые в своё время разглядели в хозяйке вселенскую тоску и отчаяние, скрытые за мимолетными взглядами, что были адресованы лишь ему. Продолжать сидеть у него на руках и гибнуть в бесконечном плену гранатовых глаз было сладкой, изысканной, но все-таки мукой. Поэтому девушка спешно прильнула к губам Алукарда и перебралась обратно на место пассажира, плотнее кутаясь в собственный пиджак.

– И всё-таки каждый раз твои прихоти мне дорого обходятся, граф, – медленно и с оттенком боли в голосе проговорила Интегра, уже представляя выражения лиц солдат, которые почти застукали ее в объятиях вампира на подъезде к дому. 

Проливной дождь шумел по крыше особняка всю ночь, словно напевая незатейливую мелодию колыбельной – родом из далекого детства. И лишь под утро, растеряв все силы и мощь, непогода отступила, время от времени сбрасывая на землю редкие капли. Бесцветное Лондонское утро, стянутое дымчатыми и давящими на город облаками, обещало такой же пасмурный и дождливый день, как и вчера. Редкие и бледные лучи уже не греющего солнца с трудом пробивались сквозь тяжелый занавес пепельных туч, бродящих по небу.  
Они спешно пробегали по сырой траве и листьям, робко касались мокрой черепицы, неуверенно заглядывали в большие окна и вновь исчезали. Один, особо напористый, просочился в просторный коридор, скользнул по старому портрету, рванул вниз и растворился, не успев одарить безжизненным светом небрежно брошенный под дверью спальни мужской пиджак.

Покои хозяйки особняка были полны таинственной дремоты и тишины, когда мглистый сумрак развеял звук осторожно отворившейся двери. Старый дворецкий бесшумным, но в то же время уверенным шагом зашел в комнату. На одной руке он нёс небольшой поднос с завтраком для молодой леди, через другую же руку был перекинут тот самый пиджак, уже аккуратно сложенный. Зная каждый дюйм спальни, пожилой джентльмен сквозь черноту без труда дошел до маленького столика. Бережно составив на него поднос и скинув на кресло пиджак, он направился к выходу из помещения, но остановился в паре шагов от двери с задумчивым, почти тревожным видом.  
– Может, пора перенести твой гроб из подвала в покои госпожи Интегры? – дворецкий перенёс тяжесть тела с одной ноги на другую. – Раз ты стал здесь частым гостем, – тихо добавил он.

В ответ лишь прозвенела тишина, подталкивающая Уолтера скрыться за массивной дверью без ответа на вопрос.


End file.
